


Trick or Treat?

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Halloween is here and what better way to celebrate than at a costume party?





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! (and happy birthday to me <3 hehe)  
> This story popped into my mind in celebration of today, and I hope you have fun reading how I had fun writing (:

Halloween has always been a date that divides people. Some people love to dress up and go out for candy or just enjoy a costume party with friends. On the other hand, there are always those people who do not care at all about that date and prefer to hide so as not to suffer the consequences of not wanting to celebrate that date.  
Hermione Granger was one of those people who did not care about the celebration of Samhain, and preferred to stay quietly at home watching a Disney movie that celebrated the date. But it all changed as Katie Bell moved into the house next to hers, becoming her best friend, inseparable companion and the only person to convince her to leave home for Halloween.  
"Mya, seriously, what's the big deal about wanting to dress up and have some fun?" Come on, you're finally turned 21, it's time to celebrate!” Katie said, trying to convince the brunette to go out and have fun.  
“For your information, Miss. Bell, I was 21 last month and we went out to celebrate, as you must remember. I mean, I hope you can remember, you drank more than I did that night.” Hermione laughed, remembering the celebration of his birthday.  
“For your information, I remember very well everything that happened okay? But what's wrong with wanting to celebrate again? We did the same thing on my birthday, and you did not complain a bit.” Katie replied with a satisfied face.  
"Yes, but on the second anniversary of your birthday, I did not have to wear a ridiculous costume, did you?" Hermione said looking straight into Katie's eyes.  
“And who said that the fantasy you're going to wear is ridiculous? Please, Granger, have a little more faith in your best friend.“ Katie said, paying little attention to what Hermione was talking about. It's as if the brunette did not know her at all, and did not even trust her. It's not like Katie was going to make them pay a monkey on Halloween.  
"Katie, what was your fantasy last year? Or the year before? How about the year I met you? Do you understand the reason for my skepticism?“ Hermione asked the blonde, with a smirk, as if he could not wait to rub on Katie's face that she had won this argument.  
"Okay, you might think the costume I used when we met was ridiculous, but in my defense, it was the year my dad decided he was going to sew a costume for me, so I had nothing to do with it.“ Katie said, throwing herself beside Hermione on the couch. "But the costumes I chose have improved a lot from that year to now, you have to give me credit for that."  
" Okay, I'll try not to use that ghastly Garfield costume against you, but I do not guarantee anything. “ Hermione said, trying to hold back laughter. " But why are you so anxious that I go to this party with you?" It's not like you can not have fun alone, or find someone to have fun with you over there.  
" As my mother let my father sew that costume for me is something beyond my ability to interpret." “ Katie said, trying to drive that image of the head. " But do not try to run away from Mya, I just want to have some fun with my best friend, what's the problem?" And even if I can find someone to have fun, I'd still like to see you there.  
"You can stop doing that Shrek kitten face because I've been vaccinated against it for a long time. “ Hermione said, throwing a pillow over Katie. "All right, you convinced me. But, I have a condition before embarking on what is likely to prove itself, plus one of his crazy ideas.  
“ First of all, I have no crazy ideas, they just do not fit with what you would consider ideal. Secondly, what is its condition? “ Katie asked, turning to Hermione, preparing for what would surely be something that would be difficult to manage.  
“ You can not let Uncle Andrew sew our fantasies. “ Hermione said, trying to hold back laughter to look at Katie's face.  
" There is, how funny you are. “ Katie said, trying not to laugh than Hermione had said. " So you're going with me to the party, are you going to dress up and have fun?"  
" Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Just promise me you will not freak out in our fantasies like when we were kids. I do not know if I can handle another round of Sulley and Mike. “ Hermione said as he mentally prepared for the next days.  
“ Mya, you're a genius! “ Katie screamed, jumping off the couch and began to give little jumping with excitement.  
" Yeah, that's what everyone says, but what do you mean?" “ Hermione asked, not understanding where her friend was getting at.  
" What I mean is I already know what our fantasies are going to be, and do not argue with me, because I'm sure you're going to love it!" “ Katie replied with a twinkle in her eye, which left Hermione suspiciously.  
" You said the same thing when you wanted us to fantasize about Gabriela Montez and Sharpay Evans, because you overheard someone saying that the cute boy in your English class was Troy Bolton's, and what happened at that Katie party?" “ Hermione asked with a smirk to see the discomfort of blonde.  
" It was not a fancy party, and we were the only ones in costume. “ Katie mumbled more than spoke for joy Hermione. " But this time I'm sure it's a Mya costume party, you can trust me.  
" And how can you be so sure?" I remember that you were also pretty sure that I had a secret admirer when I was 15 and in the end, it was just my dad sending me tickets to cheer me up. “ Hermione replied without much cheer to the idea.  
“ Because this time I have an invitation specifically speaking that it is a fantasy party, and besides, my friends confirmed to me that it is a fantasy party and I have already shown their fantasies. Satisfied now, Miss. Granger? “ Katie asked with a look that said it all.  
" Okay, I'm satisfied. So, when are we going to buy or rent our costumes? “ Hermione asked, preparing for an afternoon in which anything could happen.  
" And who said anything about buying or renting?" We're going to make our own fantasies. “ Katie said with a huge smile on his face, which did nothing to calm the nerves of Hermione. Certainly, it would be a few days like this, until the brunette could discover with certainty what the fantasies would be. She just hoped it was not a repeat of her teenage years. 

 

Katie knew that she should have convinced Hermione to finish the costume of the two days before the party, but knowing that her best friend was a complete perfectionist, it was obvious that they would only be able to finish a few hours before the party. Nothing she could complain about, because the fantasies were really wonderful, now, it was just getting ready to separate the makeup for a night that would be unforgettable.  
“ Hermione, stop curling! It's time for us to start packing! “ Katie shouted more than she spoke, into her bathroom, where Hermione was hiding.  
“ I'm not messing around! I'm finishing bathing, or do you prefer me to go to the dirty, stinky party? “ Hermione yelled back, which caused laughter in blonde.  
" I'll give you another five minutes before I go into that bathroom and get you out of there so you can start packing, did you hear Granger?" “ Katie said as he separated the clothes he would wear under your costume.  
" Do not worry, Bell, I'll be ready. Do not know why you're so anxious, the party will only start in two hours. “ Hermione said, trying to finish her bath in peace, which was proving a difficult task.  
“ Exactly! It means we're already late to start packing, do not you think? Beauty takes time. “ Katie said, walking around the room checking everything we need for the party.  
“ The last time you got so crazy like this to get ready for a party was when Justin was going to ask Hannah about dating and you did not want to lose for nothing. What are you up to Katie? “ Hermione asked, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and one to the head.  
" I'm not up to anything, I just want us to have a perfect Halloween party, is it too much to ask?" No, then collaborate with me. “ Katie replied, playing on his bed and staring at the ceiling.  
" Okay, you're not telling me something. Come, disembark. Or else I'll stay here and watch all of Sabrina's episodes again. “ Hermione threatened as he sat Katie's side.  
" Ugh, I hate how you can know me so well. “ Katie said as she sat on the bed. " It's just that I heard some girls commenting on some people I knew before moving on from her side of the house to be at the party today, and I do not know if I'm ready to meet them again.  
" Oh, no! You're not going to do this to me Katherine Bell! I spent hours wondering how many hours I could think of ways to leave our fantasies the way you wanted them to, because this party was important to you. So you can get up and start our makeup because we're going to this party even if I have to drag you, you understand me? “ Hermione said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips in a way that scared Katie.  
" Fuck Mya, sometimes I forget how scary you can be when you want to. Do not worry, I'll just throw some water on my body and I'll clean up. “ Katie said as she hid in their bathroom. Whether you wanted to or not, it was time to start preparing to meet your friends from the past. 

 

Before approaching the house, it was already possible to hear the music coming from the speakers. As Hermione and Katie approached, it was possible to see that this time, all the people who went to that place were costumed, which left Hermione relieved. The costumes were one better than the other, and they were all different from each other, from Disney characters to video game characters.  
"You saw Mya, I said it was going to be a costume party and there was nothing to worry about. “ Katie said, as more relaxed and starting to get excited again.  
" It was not just that I was worried about Kates, but our fantasies. Remind me again, why did I accept to be Piglet? “ Hermione asked, as he watched her outfit, which consisted basically all star white, a pink leggings, a pink camisetão clear with stripes and a tiara with pink little ears.  
" Because you're younger than I am, and you're a cute little pig." And besides, you're my best friend, just like Piglet is Pooh's best friend. “ Katie replied, looking at her own fantasy: all red star, a yellow pantyhose, a red tunic written Pooh and a tiara with yellow earrings.  
" I hope someone else has come up with fantasies of the same style as ours, otherwise we'll have a conversation when we get back to my house." Where did you say you were going to meet your friends anyway? “ Hermione asked, watching other people into the house in front.  
" We agreed to meet at the entrance, so we would get together and we could all enjoy it together. “ Katie said, looking around to see if there was someone he knew. " Ah, look at them there!" Come, Mya!  
The two girls were soon on their way to two other costumed girls dressed in little angel and little devil who were talking and laughing. Katie wasted no time, then rushed to hug them as Hermione slowed down, scanning the scene in front of her.  
" Mya, do you remember Leesh and Angie?" My colleagues on the football team? “ Katie asked, stopping next to the girls and looking at the brunette.  
" Of course, we met in some game, did not we?" How are you? “ Hermione asked, smiling at the double in front, which made them even more smile.  
“ I'm fine, but I intend to get better from now on, after all, today is a day to celebrate, is not it? “ Angelina Johnson, current captain of the soccer team Katie participates in, replied. Angelina, dressed in an angel, in a white dress that contrasted with her black skin, leaving the girl more like an angel than anyone could imagine, completed the fantasy with a pair of wings and a halo.  
" The part she does not say is that the night gets even better for her, only if Oliver finally calls her out. “ Alicia Spinnet said. Alicia, wearing a red dress, a pair of horns and a trident, was the perfect antithesis to Angelina's fantasy, and perfectly matched the pair.  
" As if you were not expecting the same action from Lee, do not try to fool me Leesh, I know how your brain works." “ Angelina countered, causing Hermione and Katie to laugh discreetly.  
" So you intended to come to this party and get the boys to ask you out?" Sounds like a good plan to me. “ Katie replied, trying to control the laughter.  
“ As if you had not thought of a plan like this a few years ago. “ Hermione replied, laughing even more when seeing the face that Katie was doing.  
" How come I've never heard this story before?" I think we're going to have to bring Hermione to our parties more often. “ Alicia said, as he pulled Hermione's arm to closer to her.  
" Good luck with that, it was a battle just to get her to come today. I'd be surprised if she stayed around till the end of the party. “ Katie said, giving his arm to Angelina and beginning to refer to the driveway.  
" Someone has to keep an eye on you today, does not it, Kates?" Do not worry, I'll stay here until the end. “ Hermione said, as he pulled Alicia with her, walking behind the other two.  
" Uh, I'm enjoying what I hear. Let's enjoy girls, it's a Halloween party and I'm prepared to move the skeleton. “ Angelina said, making others laugh and finally into the house. 

 

The party was already in an advanced stage when the girls entered the house. Wherever they looked, it was possible to see people dancing, drinking and having fun. Fantasies made people let go even more, not afraid of being recognized. Angelina and Alicia are soon parted Katie and Hermione and headed to the dance floor, dancing and singing as if they were there all night.  
" It seems we've lost both for the rest of the night." “ Katie said, looking her friends dancing and talking with others. " Are you going to get something to drink and take a walk around?"  
" Of course, as long as you do not leave me here. “ Hermione said, following Katie to a table of drinks.  
" I'm not leaving you, today I promised you a fun night and you promised to stay with me until the end of the party." I hope you're ready to deliver on that promise Granger. “ Katie said as he picked up a glass and began to mix something.  
" I'm starting to regret saying that." Is it one of the special Bell you are creating there? “ Hermione asked, looking Katie continue mixing drinks.  
" You know how to recognize one from far away Mya, so this one is for you and then I'll create something for myself. “ Katie replied, handing the glass to Hermione and doing the same thing with a new glass.  
" That sounds very interesting, could I try one?" “ a boy, dressed as Luigi, asked Katie, making the two girls look at him with a puzzled look.  
The boy with a mischievous smile, blue eyes that glittered with malice, looked at their fantasies, and if possible, made his smile grow even more.  
“ Hey Forge, you need to see what I found around here! I'm sure you'll love it! “ Luigi shouted to someone who was ahead of the booze table, and who, turning around, turned out to be a boy dressed up as Mario.  
" Well, Gred, it looks like we have Disney fans here tonight. “ Mario's boy in costume, who was identical to the first, answered, positioning himself next to the first.  
" Well, at least we were original in our fantasies. Seriously, who fancies Mario and Luigi? “ Hermione asked, trying not to let the condescending tone of the boys affect your mood.  
“ Well, who better to fantasize than the best twins of the virtual platform? It was not even a choice. “ the costumed boy Mario replied, shrugging.  
" And why would anyone choose to fantasize about two plumbers when there are so many other choices out there?" “ Kate asked, finishing making his drink and leaned against the table.  
" For the same reason someone would choose to dress up as Pooh and Piglet." “ the costumed Luigi boy replied. " So can I have a glass of what you're drinking, or will I have to make my own drink?"  
“ What do you think Mya, do you think he deserves a special Bell or should I leave him at will? “ Katie asked, turning to her best friend.  
" If he's in the mood to prove it, why not?" He's trying to experiment on his own, it's not like we can stop him. “ Hermione replied, taking a sip from his own glass.  
" Uh, since you're accepting orders, that's two." Now I am in order to try one of these. “ Mario replied, looking straight into Hermione's glass. " Unless you're in the mood to split."  
" Yes, it will not." I think you'd better try your luck and hope to make one of those for you. “ Hermione said, quietly laughing and taking another sip to hide the blush that threatened up her cheeks.  
“ KIT KAT! I KNEW YOU ARE BY HERE! DO NOT TRY TO HIDE! “ a voice shouted from the room, louder than the music it played, which made some people laugh and Hermione looked sympathetically at Katie, who was trying to hide, without success.  
" That voice belongs to one of those people you were not so excited to meet today, was it?" “ Hermione asked, seeing her friend shrink more and more.  
" Exactly, prepare for what is to come. “ Katie whispered to Hermione, before turning to who was screaming. “ READ JORDAN, CAN YOU STOP WITH THE SCREAM? I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR MUSIC!  
“ There she is ! “ a boy dressed up as a Black Panther practically emerged from the side of the drinks table and pulled Katie into a crushing embrace. “ I missed you girl.  
" Yeah, I missed you too, Lee, even though we met a few months ago. “ Katie said, returning the hug. " You remember my friend, Hermione Granger, do not you?"  
" And how could I forget beautiful Miss Granger?" How's it going, Hermione? “ Lee asked, hugging the brunette, leaving her without knowing how to react, and return the embrace.  
" I'm fine Lee, it's great to see Katie's friends. “ Hermione said, already undone the hug and trying to catch some air.  
" Hey Lee, when are you planning to introduce us to your friends?" And I hope I can get one of those Kit Kat drinks. “ Luigi he said, winking in Katie's direction, which made the blonde blush.  
" I thought you two already knew each other, the way you were talking here before I arrived, but I see that I was wrong. “ Lee said, fingering an invisible beard. " Anyway, Kit Kat, Hermione, these are Fred and George Weasley, two of the top scorers our team has ever had. Forge, Gred, this is Katie Bell, one of the best center”backs I've ever played against, of course, your best friend, Miss Hermione Granger.  
The four of them stared at each other, not sure what to do after Lee's performance. Hermione continued to drink her drink and turned her attention to the dance floor while Katie checked the labels of the drinks, thinking about how to get out of the situation. Fred and George exchanged equal looks, and then malicious smiles were printed on their faces.  
“ Okay, stranger. “ Lee commented to see the interaction between the four. " Well, while you stand here with that pleasant silence, I'll see if I find Leesh on the dance floor." See you!  
" Kates, why do not you just give them a special Bell and we'll go for a walk?" It's better than standing here, do not you think? “ Hermione asked as he watched the dance floor.  
" I agree with her, you should do one of these for us and then go dance with us." “ Fred, who was dressed as Mario he replied with a wink to Hermione.  
“ Or else, you go to the dance floor and we go to another place. I like this version better. “ Hermione replied, finishing his glass. " Kates, could you do another one for me, please?"  
“ Uh, looks like she's not in the mood to make friends, Fred! " George, Luigi's costumed boy said, putting one arm on his brother's shoulder. " But what's the problem with dancing with us?"  
" No problem, but we're just not interested." “ Katie replied, putting two glasses in front of the boys and making a new one for Hermione. “ Ready boys, your special Bell, I hope you enjoy.  
" We could get more if you would join us, but we have already seen that you are not interested. Come on Gred, I think some people might like our dance moves. Ladies. “ Fred said as he touched the brim of his hat and pulled his brother to the dance floor.  
" You still want to stay here until the end, do not you?" You promised. “ Katie said as he handed a glass to Hermione and served the other.  
" I promised and I intend to stay here with you, but perhaps I need some more of these." Cheers! “ Hermione said toasting her glass in Kate's and giving a generous sip. 

 

Without the girls noticing, the party seemed to grow with each passing hour. After dancing for a while with Angelina and Alicia, Katie and Hermione decided it would be best to rest for a while, sitting on a bench outside the house.  
" Who did you say this party was?" “ Hermione asked, already more cheerful after some special Bell.  
“ Seamus Finnigan, he plays for the men's team. He was on his birthday Mya, how can you not remember the boy? “ Katie replied a little more cheerful than Hermione.  
" I do not know how you want me to remember something so specific after you've made me some of your drinks." “ Hermione replied, laughing alone.  
They were not alone for long, because soon some people who were at the party found their hiding place and began to talk. Among the people in the conversation, it was possible to see that Angie and Leesh's plan was working, since the two girls were very close to Lee and Oliver, who was dressed as Robin Hood. The conversations were quiet until interrupted by a phrase that made everyone turn to the source of the noise.  
“ A black cat ran down my leg and slapped me in the face. Does that mean I was blessed by the gods of Halloween? “ Fred asked, breathless and with eyes shining.  
" I think it's best if you go to the doctor and see if you're going to have a bigger problem than that." I do not know if this is too hygienic. “ Hermione replied, trying not to think about what she would do if this happened to her.  
" Awn, I knew you cared about me. “ Fred said, while launching a wink toward the girl. " But seriously, that means I was blessed, right?"  
“ Just like I had said before Fred, I do not think that means it was blessed, but rather that you have some scent that attracts cats. “ George said, playing on Katie's side of the bench.  
“ Yeah, I think I agree with that. Did you wash your face after the cat attacked you? “ Hermione asked, looking with a question face.  
" Of course not, that was a blessing!" “ Fred replied, getting even more excited. " How can you wash a blessing?"  
" Fred, I think you better go wash that face." Mya, you should go help him, I do not think he's in a position to do it himself. “ Angelina said with a smile corner.  
" And why should I go and help you?" Is not it better for his brother to help? I do not even know him right. “ Hermione said, trying to get out of this situation.  
“ Believe me, darling, I've been trying to tell him in the last ten minutes that this was not a boon without success. I think you should do better on this. “ George said, shrugging and settling better Katie's side.  
“ Ugh, all right. Come on Mario , you'd better wash it off before it turns into an infection. “ Hermione said, pulling Fred into the house with her, which only made the two cambaleassem lightly.  
" Hey, if you wanted a moment alone with me, I'd just talk. I believe that this moment was a blessing from the gods of Halloween. “ Fred said, leaning on Hermione.  
" Believe me, if I wanted to be alone with you, you would know immediately. “ Hermione said without thinking, which made her blush then. " And I thought we'd already made it clear that there was no such thing as a Halloween blessing."  
" So you really wanted to be alone with me!" “ Fred said laughing, looking at Hermione in the eyes. " You know, if you want, we can forget about this wash of my face and go dance some."  
" Why do you keep insisting on that?" Are you already suffering from the cat's nails? Tell me how many fingers you got here? “ Hermione asked, raising three fingers and placing them in front of Fred.  
“ Merlin woman, I'm fine! And how do you want me to see something if you put them directly in my eye? “ Fred asked, holding Hermione's hand, trying to keep the face itself.  
“ Merlin? How much did you drink? “ Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.  
" Not as much as you, but I do not get drunk so easy. And besides, it's Halloween, I thought it would make sense. “ Fred said with a shrug, referring to the nearest bathroom.  
" Maybe you're right, but in the meantime we'll wash your face and then we can go back to the party." “ Hermione said, opening the bathroom door and suggesting that Fred was in front.  
" As you wish, my love." “ Fred said winking, and into the bathroom, making Hermione roll her eyes and get behind him, closing the door quietly behind them.  
As the two tried to keep up a civil conversation and wash Fred's face, George and Katie ended up getting into a nice conversation about football and their respective teams.  
" Okay, how would you and your brother be the top scorers on the team?" One of them must have scored more goals than the other. “ Katie said, not understand how something like this could happen.  
“ Actually, we take turns. Each season one is better than the other, that's how we're both the top scorers. It's kind of complicated to understand, but if you come to watch one of our games, it might make sense. “ George replied, shrugging.  
" Is that your discreet way to call me out of Weasley?" Did you think it would work? “ Katie asked with a raised eyebrow, in the style Granger.  
“ Hey, I'm not listening you deny me? “ George said with his smile registered. " Or do you prefer me to be more subtle?" Because I can be a pit of subtlety, if that's what you want.  
" I doubt that much, you can not be subtle George. “ Lee said of his place, close to Alicia, upsetting the couple, who was shocked to realize he was not alone.  
" You also can not be subtle Lee, " Alicia said, elbowing Lee, who seemed to realize what she had done.  
" Listen, do you want to dance?" And who knows, leave those grafts out here? “ George asked, scratching his neck sheepishly, which left Katie with a smirk.  
" Sure, but are you sure you can keep up with my moves?" “ Katie asked, standing up and starting to dance in place.  
" Ah, I think it's going to be you who will not be able to keep up with my movements. “ George replied, dancing toward home and pulling Katie behind himself.  
As they entered the dance floor, the two did not even notice anything around them, they just threw themselves to the music they played. Katie and George danced silly and free, not caring what other people would think of them. For those who looked outside, the couple seemed in tune, which would only be greater if their fantasies matched.  
“ I LOVE THAT MUSIC! “ Katie cried more than he said, to be heard over the music.  
“ I ALSO! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES! “ George replied just as Katie, jumping more excited.  
“ I COULD DANCE HER FOR HOURS WITHOUT TIRING! “ Katie said, continuing with what could be considered dance.  
“ KNOW, IF YOU LIKE SO MUCH OF THAT MUSIC, YOU SHOULD GO IN THE SHOW OF THEM WITH ME, IN THE MONTH THAT COMES! “ George said, as if to say nothing else.  
“ CONTINUING WITH THE STRENGTH, DOES NOT IT? “ Katie replied, stopping to dance to the music end. " Okay, Mr. Weasley, you made a date with me."  
" Really?" “ George asked surprised. “ Really worked it? I mean, I knew it would work, but I did not think it was going to be that way.  
“ Yeah, it worked. I think it was his spontaneous way that guaranteed it. “ Katie replied blinking. " What time is it?"  
“ Almost four. Wow, how long have we been at this party? “ George asked, looking around, realizing that there were still many people in the house. " And where did Fred get in?"  
“ Now that you're commenting, it's been a while since I've seen Mya. By the way, I do not see her from when she took her brother to the bathroom. “ Katie replied, referring to the drinks table.  
" You do not think the two of them disappeared together, do you?" And left us behind? “ George asked, going behind her.  
" No, I do not think Hermione would do that to me. But also, I did not imagine she'd be here until now, so I really do not know. “ Katie said with a shrug.  
" How about we take a look around to see if we can find them both." If not, how about we go to breakfast somewhere near here? I know a diner that has the best peanut butter pancakes. “ George said, moving his eyebrows suggestively.  
" You talked me into the words breakfast." Come on, let's see if we can find them in some corner. “ Katie said, grabbing George by the hand and dragging him through the house, not the redhead was complaining.  
As they walked around the house looking for Hermione and Fred, they were talking and getting to know each other a little more. When they were returning to the dance floor, after they had given up on finding the two missing, they came across a scene they did not realize.  
" In the end, they were in the last place where we would expect them to be, would not they ?" “ George asked, with a smile on his face, that he did not disguise what he was feeling.  
" Do you think they'll notice if we get out of the way and leave them behind?" “ Katie said with the same smile in his voice.  
" Of course, we'd better invite." I do not want to be a bad brother, do not I? “ George said with a sly smile, approaching his brother. " Freddie, can you pay attention to your brother for a moment?"  
" What do you want, George?" “ Fred asked, turning with a deadly glance at his brother.  
" Just ask if you and Hermione would like to have breakfast with me and Katie. We are thinking about ordering peanut butter pancakes. “ George said with a bright smile, which made Hermione laugh behind Fred.  
" If we say let's go, will you leave us alone?" “ Fred asked, putting an arm on waist Hermione.  
" Why not?" Me and Katie can even accompany you two. “ George said, making the same gesture with Katie.  
" What do you think, Mya?" Are you in the mood for pancakes? “ Fred asked, bringing the girl her closer and kissed her forehead.  
" Sure, why not?" This is our hangover cure. “ Hermione shrugged and giggled.  
" Then it's settled." Pancakes, here v masters us! I hope they are good Weasley. “ Katie said, pulling George toward the door, leaving Fred and Hermione behind.  
" Believe it, Bell, it's some of the best pancakes you've ever eaten. Until you prove what I do, of course. “ George said winking and out the door.  
" So, breakfast?" I really could make good use of pancakes now. “ Hermione said with a pout.  
" And who can resist this pout?" “ Fred said as he kissed Hermione. “ I think I'd like some waffles.  
" I hope you're hungry, Fred, because I do not plan on leaving so early." “ Hermione said, pulling Fred to the door and behind Katie and George.  
" I do not think I'll let you leave so soon, Mya. “ Fred said laughing and leaving with Hermione. 

When Hermione and Katie decided they were going to go to a Halloween party, they did not realize they would end their night at a diner, eating pancakes at four thirty in the morning, dressed in Piglets and Pooh Bear. Of course, they also would not have imagined that twins of Mario and Luigi would accompany them on this adventure.  
But that's the magic of Halloween. When you decide to order candy or just have fun with friends, anything can happen. And what do those four expect? Only the next Samhain can respond. Happy Halloween!


End file.
